Changing History
by infamousgemini
Summary: What were to happen if Pan existed in the Mirai timeline? What if she were to go with Trunks to the past? How would have history changed if they were to have a secret attraction towards one another? AU. TP. R&R
1. Default Chapter 1

**I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters. Remember this: Pan is 13 and Trunks is 17 and they go back in time like in the Trunks Saga. Yes, this is a fanfiction about the two so if no of you like this couple then don't bother reading. I hope you enjoy this fanfic! Please R&R  
><strong>

Chapter 1

It had been three years since the death of Son Gohan. Throughout the years Bulma's upgrade on the time machine was improving and coming to a complete. Trunks grew stronger each day ever since he was finally able to control the Super Saiyan technique. Now that Gohan has left, Trunks was now the protector. Maybe, just maybe, one day he'll take vengeance on the androids in hopes of saving the rest of the world and proving to Gohan and his father that his Saiyan blood wouldn't go to waste.

If anything the past years, less destruction occurred. All the androids wanted was the kill Gohan, that was all hoped to accomplish. Although that didn't stop their reigns of terror.

One day a 13-year-old young girl came to Capsule Corp. with an unconscious Son Chi-Chi over her shoulder. It was raining so they were completely wet. Bulma of course took care of her best friend, Chi-Chi -who see hasn't seen in years-, because as it turns out the androids paid her a visit. She was saved right before the androids destroyed Mt. Paozu, saved by the little girl. But sadly, the Ox-King died in the destruction, he couldn't be saved. Bulma thought it would be best for the two to live in Capsule Corp. since her place had never been in sight of the deadly droids.

As it turns out the girl's name was Pan. Son Pan. The daughter and only child of Son Gohan and granddaughter of Chi-Chi. Bulma took a blood test when she saw the strange resemblance. Bulma and Trunks have never seen the girl before and neither has Chi-Chi.

Turns out when she was 5 her mother died and her father wasn't around because he didn't know Pan had even existed. Pan does however know the name of her mother. Gohan has kept Videl a secret.

But Gohan didn't know he got Videl Satan, the love of his life, pregnant and he never found her again. Gohan and his mate were both 17-years-old when Pan was born.

Pan's mother died at the hands of the androids and she left to avoid death. Of course Pan was pissed at the androids and because of her being a quarter-Saiyan she still held the grudge that kept her strength going on for years. She taught herself how to fly and some techniques.

Pan and Chi-Chi stayed at Capsule Corp. for three years now. Trunks and Pan had sparred together in hopes of growing stronger, strong enough to defeat the androids once and for all. As it turns out see had already possessed the power to turn Super Saiyan when she was about 7. All the rage finally came to her after witnessing more deaths.

Chi-Chi had recovered well. She still grieved over her loss but realized that she still had family. She was happy to have a grandchild. Of course she didn't know that Gohan got a girl pregnant at 17, it wasn't like Gohan to do such a thing, but Pan was a blessing. She was happy to have Pan in her life.

Turns out Pan had a strange resemblance to Vegeta as well. Of course you could see Gohan in her perfectly, but Pan had Vegeta's attitude sometimes. She would often scoff or make remarks or insults or can be as stubborn as a mule. Of course she showed love to her friends and family, something Vegeta had never really shown in the past.

Meanwhile, Bulma was fixing a bolt in the time machine and Trunks watched.

"I'm glad to have a mother who's that smart to make a time machine," Trunks said suddenly. "I gotta say, you've really outdone yourself, Ma."

Bulma chuckled, "I know. You can tell when someone is really smart when they managed to do the impossible. Now son, are you prepared to go in the past and bring Goku? I don't want you to go and possibly mess this up because this could be our only chance, son."

"Don't worry mom, I got this." Trunks assured her. Although he thought that he could take the androids head on all by himself, but he had always wanted to see the legendary Son Goku. This would be a surprise for Pan and Chi-Chi, too.

The radio turned on and a scared reporter announced, "_We interrupt this program with breaking news. Bridgetown is being under attack by the androids. I repeat, Bridgetown is being under attack by the androids! Over a 9,000 populous has been demolished in the past minute!-_"

"Dammit!" Trunks cursed and slammed his fist onto the table. More people were dying yet again thanks to the androids.

"Trunks?" Bulma turned to him, "Let me guess, you're going to try and fight them aren't you?"

With that, Trunks flew off. Bulma shook her head sadly. She didn't even have to question him to know the answer. But Bulma was proud that her son was now a fighter, but that meant risking his own life, something Bulma feared he would do.

Suddenly Pan came in with a towel draped around her neck. Clearly she had been working out again. She had grown over the years and her muscles grew larger and so did her strength.

"Hey Bulma," Pan noticed Bulma's distressed face and groaned, throwing her head back, and throwing the towel on the ground carelessly, "Where did the dumb ass run off to?"

Trunks had finally made it to Bridgetown and spotted the androids. He came at them with everything he got, using Super Saiyan mode, and used the sword his mother crafted not too long ago, made of strong material. However, the sword wasn't doing anything against Android #18. She was toying with him but every time he cut through some sort of fabric or strains of her hair then she would get really angry. When Android #17 came in the scene, Trunks was proven once again then there was no use in defeating the androids. Of course he had to try.

They were monsters and he wasn't going to stand by and watch them kill anymore people than they already have. Trunks hoped that this would be the day that they would finally get what they deserved. But at the moment he wasn't proving his case.

"Missed me!" Seventeen taunted and kneed the boy in the chest.

Trunks flew back into a building and attempted to hide from them but was easily caught. When Trunks was slammed into the ground by Seventeen, he looked up and saw Eighteen smiling evilly over him. She raised one leg and kicked him out of the building and onto a grassy field. He struggled to get up, he was sure they cracked a few bones.

"That's it? Are you giving up already?" Eighteen scoffed and blasted Trunks into a river.

The androids were sure that he was dead but he just kept coming back.

"Jeez kid you don't know when to quit do ya?" Seventeen asked and flew at the boy with top speed and slammed his metallic fist in Trunks' jaw. Trunks flew back and blood poured from his lip. He was still in his Super Saiyan form and refused to give up.

Seventeen used his foot to forced Trunks' face to look at them.

"Any last words for us?"

"Why? Why do you kill innocent people?" Trunks demanded, coughing some blood up in the process.

"We were created by Dr. Gero and we were designated to kill but we didn't want to be under his control anymore, so we killed him. Now every time we see those disgusting humans we have to kill them. Easy as that." Seventeen replied as though it was simplest thing in the world.

Trunks got up and shouted angrily, "You monster! I'm not going to let you hurt anymore people!" He punched the two repeatedly in the face but of course did no damage. Seventeen kicked him in the ribs and Trunks fell to the ground and unconscious. Seventeen smiled and form a yellow ki ball, that was until Eighteen got in the way.

"No. This one is mine." She declared and raised the biggest attack see could make and aimed it at Trunks. An explosion in Bridgetown was formed and everyone else from other cities could hear it.

Even Bulma and Chi-Chi back at Capsule Corp. heard the explosion and they grew worried for Trunks, hoping and praying that this wasn't the day that he was going to die. But Bulma had confidence in her son like any mother would have, so she hoped for the best.

Seventeen crossed his arms, "I swear Eighteen, sometimes you take away all my fun."

"Oh boohoo, stop the waterworks. Every time there's something I like, you destroy. You always take away my fun so this is just a mere step to payback, brother." Eighteen retorted.

When the smoke cleared, Trunks was nowhere to be seen.

Seventeen glared and Eighteen's eye twitched. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry to say but this one is _mine_." The androids turned to see a young girl with an orange bandana with black eyes and hair holding their target over her shoulder. The girl then saw Trunks' sword stuck deep into Earth's crust and pulled it out with ease! The androids' eyes widen at the mysterious girl and went into their fighting positions. No one dares trick them like that!

Eighteen was first to attack but the girl had left before she got the chance.

Pan brought Trunks back to Capsule Corp. and Bulma put him in the infirmary. It took hours for the boy to get the treatment he needed and on the bright side, the androids didn't do much damage to the demi-Saiyan. It was a few minutes till midnight and Trunks had finally awoken. He blinked away all the blurry vision until he could see his mother hovering over him perfectly. Trunks forced a smile, glad to know that he didn't die.

"Hey mom," Trunks chuckled lightly, breaking the ice.

"Oh son!" Bulma threw her arms around him, "I should have know you would still do something crazy like that. You're lucky that Pan brought you back before the androids could finish you off."

Trunks blinked, "Pan brought me back?"

Bulma nodded.

"A thank you would be nice, Trunksie-Chan," Pan said using her mocking tone. She leaned against the doorway and Chi-Chi came in and embrace Trunks as well.

Trunks smiled at Pan and she smiled back.

"_Trunksie-Chan_? Really?"

"It's the least you owe me. Don't ever do something stupid like that again or else I'll have to finish you off myself," Pan warned jokingly and then put on a thinking face, "Actually, there is another way to pay me back for saving your sorry ass."

Trunks sighed, knowing she would pull something like this on him, "And what would that be?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Where?"

"To the past, duh!"

"Oh Pan," Bulma spoke up, "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Thankfully I came to talk you out of your soon-to-fail plan," Pan said nonchalantly and locked her hands behind her head, "Bulma, if we were to bring Goku back, what would happen back in his timeline? I remember your story of how Frieza and his father came to Earth and you guys were unprepared. If Goku were taken away from that moment, that would still cause damage to his future. Do you really want to ruin _two_ futures?"

Bulma put her head down, realizing that Pan was right.

"You said my grandfather died of a heart disease, am I correct?" Pan asked.

Bulma nodded.

"You've already made medication for that disease. How about we just give Goku the medicine? That way he'll stay alive to destroy the androids." Pan suggested.

"You know..that could actually work!" Bulma exclaimed, "How come I never thought of that? You do have your father's brains."

Pan smiled, loved being compared to her father.

Chi-Chi then joined the conversation, "Wait, so you're letting Pan go in the past with Trunks, then? Are you sure she'll be okay?" The thought of loosing her granddaughter made her uneasy.

"Don't worry grandmother I'll be fine." Pan assured.

Chi-Chi threw her arms around her granddaughter and cried softly into her shoulder. Pan, not knowing how to feel about this scenario, slowly patted her back, "Now, now, grandma, crying is for the weak."

Everyone laughed.

The next morning, Trunks and Pan were ready. Trunks had his swords and Pan had her machetes. Trunks dressed in his normal clothes, dark gray pants, yellow shoes, and black tanktop, and wore a Capsule Corp. jacket. Pan wore camouflage pants and black combat boots with a red tanktop and orange bandana over her head. She also had a Capsule Corp. jacket and her hair with in a messy bun.

Trunks carried the medication for Goku's heart disease.

"Goodbye you two!" Bulma waved.

"Make sure you two come home safe!" Chi-Chi added.

"We'll see you soon." Trunks replied.

Trunks and Pan hopped into the time machine and waved as they disappeared. Bulma and Chi-Chi went back inside in fear that the androids will catch them. They waited and waited for the two to come back. Maybe there is hope after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said; I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters. This plot and script is taken from DBZ episodes 120 and 121. But that won't stop me from dreaming! I forgot to mention that there will be some harsh language in the fiction so please don't report me. Maybe this chapter will be way more better and exciting. **_Italics** - **_**mean thoughts****. ****Please R&R**_**  
><strong>_

Chapter 2

The time travel wasn't that fast nor slow, but it took the two where they needed to go.

Trunks and Pan looked around to see a completely different area. The sky was actually a bright blue, so bright it was burning their eyes. Their sky was never this color before. They were in a rocky location in the middle of nowhere. This is where Bulma told Trunks and Pan were they should go in this time specifically. Trunks had landed the ship where no one could ever find it and they wandered around and tried to find some life-energy or any energy force. This was the exact time and date that Frieza and King Cold came.

"It's hot as hell out here," Pan complained.

Trunks sighed, "Stop whining, we're almost there. I can feel it."

As the two flew to the closest energy force, they lowered their energy so they couldn't be sensed. From afar they saw an odd spaceship and surrounded the ship was some soldiers. Trunks and Pan both saw King Cold and Frieza. They knew it was them because Bulma had shown them a picture of the villains before they left. Frieza looked rather ridiculous with all those spare parts around him. Pan shivered in disgust at the sight of Frieza; he really was ugly.

The two were above the villains and no one noticed.

Trunks smiled and turned to Pan. "Allow me to get this one."

"Sure, sure. But you take Frieza, the bigger one is mine." Pan compromised and crossed her arms.

Just as a few of Frieza's men were about to attack, Trunks came into play. He used his sword to slice all of them in half. Frieza and King Cold watched, surprised, as the soldiers fell to the ground in pieces. Trunks stood 40-yards away from the two and gave them his customary glare. He put the sword back in the leather scabbard.

Trunks finally spoke after a long minute, "Ah, you must be Frieza. I've been waiting a long time to meet you face-to-face."

King Cold and Frieza gave the boy a befuddled stare. The two Ice-jins surely have no clue to who this boy was or how he was able to take on their men with a measly weapon in just a matter of seconds. But the two weren't afraid of this stranger, he was a human, just like the other humans they've meet before. Trunks waited for either of them to speak while Pan watched from the sidelines on Frieza's ship.

King Cold stated, "Oh, we have a guest."

"Now," Trunks spat, "I'm going to destroy you."

Frieza and King Cold's eyes widened with mock and Frieza warned sarcastically, "We better run. Isn't that right, father?" The two chuckled, clearly underestimating the boy in front of them. Frieza turned his head and said in a smug tone, "You don't know what you're up against, boy." Then Frieza face the boy when he was ready to retort.

Trunks interrupted, "I know exactly what I'm up against, Frieza, and let me tell you: I'm not worried. Make no mistake, I'm going to finish you once and for all."

Frieza laughed once more, "Ha, well you certainly are an arrogant little thing? And maybe whatever little hole you just crawled out of you're pretty tough, but you're no match for me, really. Fighting a pitiful young punk like you isn't even worth my time."

Pan rolled her eyes. Frieza really has no clue to who he was dealing with.

Trunks's voice stood the same, "Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet: You're finished Frieza!"

Frieza, having enough of the boy, turned and growled, glaring daggers through his small red irises. Trunks wasn't fazed by the glare and waited for Frieza to make the first move. But Frieza stopped growled and his smile came back. Was this suppose to scare him?

"Enough idle talk," Frieza turned to one of the soldiers, "Front soldier! Vaporize this little rodent!"

The green-skinned soldier smiled, "With pleasure."

"As for the rest of you: spread out!" Frieza ordered and the men scrambled to surround the unknown Earthling just in case if he were to try any sudden movements.

Trunks scoffed, "I think it's only fair to warn you guys: you don't stand a chance."

A red-headed soldier rolled his eyes, "Kid, you don't scare us."

The green-skinned soldier went closer, "Stand back, I need some room to work here."

Pan began to laugh out loud. Everyone turned to the girl on Frieza's spaceship. She just sat there with her legs and arms crossed and seemed to be enjoying the show. Frieza and King Cold glared at the young girl. She must be a companion of the boy. They wore the same jacket and they weren't scared of them like most species. Pan spoke, "You guys really don't know what you're dealing with, are ya? Gotta learn it the hard way, huh?"

"Who is this one?" King Cold pondered.

"Ugh, just another weakling whose trying to challenge us, I suppose," Frieza answered and placed his hands on his hips, "Little runt, why are you on my ship? This isn't a place for child of your sort."

Pan shrugged, "I suppose. But you're really underestimating him. If you want to live then just go back in your ship, call off the dogs, and leave and never return to Earth."

Frieza laughed, "Oh my, father, our guests are pretty humorous, aren't they?"

"Yes they are." King Cold agreed.

"I'll get her!" One of the soldiers said, ready to vaporize the girl. That was until Frieza's commanding voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Don't waste your time with her, soldier, leave her for last. Focus on the boy!"

"Yes Lord Frieza!"

The green-skinned soldier used the scanner to figure out the mystery boy's power level. The numbers when down incredibly and he laughed at the number shown, "Hm, his power is only level 5. Well kiddo, I hope you've said your goodbyes, 'cause it's about time for you to go!" He raised the vaporizing-ray and clicked the red button. A yellow blast shot out and went straight towards Trunks.

But Trunks flicked the blast away as though it was nothing. The blast hit a nearby mountain instead, creating a large crash. The soldier gasped and shot it three more times but they were yet again deflected. It hit three more rocky areas.

The green-skinned soldier stuttered in shock.

Trunks smiled and brushed his lavender bangs away. He flew at the soldier and elbowed him in the chin. The soldier hit the spaceship and fell unconscious. Pan smiled and clapped for her best friend, making Trunks smile even wider than before.

Frieza smirked, actually impressed by the boy, "Well, seems like the dog has some bite to go with his bark after all."

One of the soldiers snarled at the boy. "Why you! ATTACK!" Seven of the soldiers came at him.

Trunks reached for his sword and, with his eyes closed, he sliced them all without missing a beat. Pan thought it was rather smug of him but enjoyed the view anyhow. They had it coming, despite the warnings they gave. The soldiers fell to the ground, dead, into plenty of pieces. Trunks then blasted their remains and he put sword back in the scabbard and watched what Frieza and King Cold would do next. Pan too was anxious and began to sharpen one of her machetes with a granite stone.

Somewhere in the depths of the rocky plains, the Z-Fighters stopped their tracks when they sensed another power level. A strange one at that. Vegeta, Tien, Gohan, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Yamcha and Krillin all sensed it and gasped. Of course Bulma couldn't and neither did Puar.

Bulma gave them perplexed looks and asked in a worried tone, "Guys? Hey, what's going on?"

Krillin gulped and answered, "I'm sensing another huge power level and-"

Tien continued, "And this one makes Frieza seem like nothing!"

"You know guys, it's not too late," Yamcha said, "We could still turn around and go home if we want."

"Be strong Yamcha," Tien said.

Vegeta clenched his teeth and thought to himself. "_Incredible! I've never sensed anything like this before! Where would someone with this kind of power have come from?_"

Trunks stood tall and unharmed.

King Cold smirked, "Well, what a pleasant surprise."

"Yes. This may have turned out to be more amusing than I thought," Frieza agreed.

"And now, you two are going down." Trunks warned.

"Hm, one thing is certain," King Cold began, "if nothing else, I'd say this little creature's quite the comedian. Our soldiers may be weak but we're nothing compared them." The two Ice-jins began to laugh at the boy. This was certainly a joke if this human thinks he can take on the two most powerful beings in the entire universe.

"Now back to serious matters," Frieza said, "I'll tell you what kid, let me give you a piece of advice: he who requires his skills quickly is he who is the first to parish."

"Hm. Thanks for the tip." Trunks thanked. "Now I got one for you Frieza: know your enemy. You've already made some pretty big assumptions about me and that's a mistake that's going to cost you dearly."

Pan smiled widely, liking this side of Trunks. Even when he tried to face the androids he has never toyed with them like he is doing with Frieza and King Cold. Frieza will learn his place once and for all and the same with go for his father.

Frieza clenched his shaking fist, "Why you insolent brat! You should really learn to control your tongue."

King Cold crossed his arms again, "Just destroy him, son. We haven't got all day."

"Really father, have some patience. I'm just trying to have some fun with him if you don't mind!"

"He's right though," Trunks stated, "You really don't have all day. More like five minutes."

"Oh that's too bad," Frieza chuckled sarcastically, "And here I made dinner plans."

Trunks knew exactly what his plans were, so he continued to toy with him further. "So I heard. Well sorry to say this Frieza but your date with Goku is cancelled."

Pan laughed at the bewildered expression Frieza wore. She laughed even more when King Cold questioned to what a _Goku_ is. Pan leaned closer and saw that Frieza was almost ready to break. But what Frieza didn't know what this his smugness was going to be his downfall. And she was right, Frieza's voice grew louder with rage.

"Father I know your bored but please try to keep up." Frieza then turned to Trunks. "So I take it you know that worthless Saiyan scum?"

"By reputation. But I'll soon meet him in person along with my friend," Trunks gestured to Pan who was still on the ship with a curious expression. Pan wanted to see some action, some fighting. Trunks was right, Pan too will meet her own grandfather for the first time and the thought excited her. She began to ponder about Goku. Was he everything Bulma and Chi-Chi said he was?

"Oh? Don't be so certain." Frieza said back.

Trunks retorted, "But I couldn't be anymore certain, Frieza! Because any time now Goku will be coming home only two people standing right here will be here waiting for him. And no, I don't mean you and your father. Get it?"

"Your expectations are really farcical, do you realize that? And what is your female acquaintance going to do? Just sit there and watch as I prepare your grave?"

Pan shouted at Trunks, "Come on Trunks! I'm bored! Just fight him already!"

"Be patient!" Trunks shouted back. "I swear, you're so difficult to please! Frieza will be dead shortly then you can tag in!"

"Ah humans and their constant bickering," King Cold sighed.

"You don't know the half of it, father. Now, boy, I guess all that's left is for me to decide how I'm going to annihilate you and your little friend." Frieza stated. "It'll be upsetting since your demises will be easy as squashing a bug."

"Enough kidding around!" Trunks interrupted. "It's time you understood who I really am." He was glad he caught Frieza and king Cold's full attention. "So I'll tell you what: I'm going to let the two of you in on a little secret. I'm going to show you what it's like to fight a real Super Saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku." He ended with a sly smirk.

"What!?" Frieza gasped and King Cold growled softly. Frieza's expression then went back to normal and laughed once more. "You crack me up kid! Hahaha! I've never meet anyone who laid it on quite as thick as you! Hahaha!" King Cold joined in on the laughter.

Trunks smiled and began his power up. Pan smiled widely, finally seeing a real show. Trunks yelled and let all his energy out by screaming through it all. Rocks began flying everywhere, surprising Frieza and Cold, and making them stop laughing. Pan smiled, loving the reaction on their faces. Their death will soon be at hand! Trunks' power level increased each passing second. The ground began to shake and Trunks' hair began to stick up as a light purple aura surrounded him.

The Z-Fighters felt the ground shake and felt the power level increasing not too far from them. Bulma fell to the ground due to the heavy shaking.

"Somebody stop this thing! I want to get off!" Bulma screamed and the ground stopped shaking.

"It might be my dad," Gohan assumed.

"You think?" Krillin asked.

"Who else would try to take on Frieza alone?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know." Krillin answered.

"That can't be Kakarot! I absolutely refuse to believe it!" Vegeta muttered angrily to himself. "There's no way his power level could have increased this much! It's impossible! Even if he is a Super Saiyan!"

Electric waves flowed around Trunks' body. Frieza's eyes widened in fear and began having flashbacks about Goku when he was a Super Saiyan. Those blue-green eyes piercing holes through him. The memory made him shutter. There's no way this boy could actually be a Super Saiyan. Trunks' hair flashed gold and his eyes went to a brighter green shade since his eyes were already blue.

King Cold watched as his son backed away two steps and turned back to the boy, "So this is a Super Saiyan?"

Frieza couldn't keep his eyes off those teal eyes. "Those eyes...they have the same eyes!"

Frieza's mind was clouded with flashbacks of Goku when he was Super Saiyan. When Frieza was on the floor with nothing but half his body. Goku glared down on him as the planet got ready to explode at any minute. The dark red sky and black clouds with thunder bolts dropping down from them. That was when Frieza almost died if it weren't for his father. But the memories of his close demise still haunted him.

Pan flew off the ship, knowing that this was going to be a blood field soon. Pan sat on a rock far away from them but could still see the scene clearly.

Trunks laughed at Frieza's shocked and angry face. "Was it something I said?"

"NO! DIE SAIYAN!" Frieza blasted him with all the energy he could put in. Trunks just stood there and took the blast head on, not bothering to dodge it.

The Z-Fighters saw the explosion in the background and grew worried.

Krillin began to fly, "If that's Goku, then-"

Vegeta grabbed him by the arm so he couldn't fly, "No! You'll give us all away, they'll sense our ki just by flying. So until I know what we're dealing with, I prefer to remain unnoticed! So unless I tell you otherwise, you stay put!" He threw him back onto the ground.

Gohan ran to Krillin, "Are you hurt?"

"Just my pride. Man Gohan, what are we suppose to do?" Krillin questioned. Gohan shook his head sadly and didn't have an answer. Krillin continued, "But what if it actually is Goku over there? And what if he needs our help right now while we're just sitting here doing absolutely nothing!" He punched the floor and his fist went through Earth's heavy crust.

Bulma then broke the weird silence, "How about we sing a song? That might make us feel better?"

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled, making Bulma and Puar jump in slight fright. "You haven't had one useful thing to say since you got here! Now you stay in the back and keep quiet woman. I don't have time for your stupidity right now."

Bulma felt like bursting into tears. No one has ever called her stupid. "St-stupid?"

"You take that back!" Yamcha demanded. "Bulma isn't stupid."

"So you think I'm smart then?" Bulma said hopefully.

"Well, I guess you're as smart as you can be. Being a girl and all." Yamcha answered and was greeted with an ear-pulling from his blue-haired girlfriend. He hissed when she pulled his ear with upmost strength and yelled in his ear.

"Out of all the things you've said to me! I can't believe I'm dating a sexist! You better apologize to me or else!"

"All right! All right! I'm sorry!" Yamcha laughed nervously.

Everyone began to laugh. Well, except for Vegeta and Piccolo of course for being hardheaded. Bulma crossed her arms and turned away from Yamcha. The laughter soon died down and Krillin sighed heavily and sadly.

"This may be our last chance to laugh, you guys."

Vegeta, not liking to sound of doubt, was first to ran towards the explosion and soon followed by the other Z-Fighters. Bulma got angry that they left her again. But she began a speech of how capable she really is and began to laugh to herself, making Puar feel uneasy and nervous. Bulma grabbed Puar by the tall and ran as fast as she could to keep up with the others.

King Cold watched as the fire surrounded the boy and he was nowhere to be seen. "I must say that was rather anticlimactic. That runt certainly didn't last very long, didn't he?"

"What did you expect, father? He was only a-" Frieza turned to see the smoke has cleared, but the fire still running, and the mysterious boy stood there in his proud Super Saiyan form. No scratch on him or anything. "M-monkey." He stuttered and his eyes widened once more. He growled at the Saiyan.

"I really hope that's not the best you can do." Trunks stated. "Because if it is, you better give up now. You can't win, Frieza. You only have two more chances to try to defeat me, ya know."

"We'll just see about that boy! Take this!" Frieza form a bigger yellow ki ball and threw it.

"Frieza!" King Cold shouted. "You'll destroy us all!"

Trunks punched the ki blast and it flew everywhere and crashed on the floor. One of it was heading towards Pan but she slapped it away. Pan glared at her friend, "You almost hit me Trunks! I'm not the enemy, you idiot!"

"Sorry!" Trunks shouted back.

"Just hurry up! I want my chance to fight soon!"

"You will, just hold on!" Trunks went back to Frieza. "Anymore moves you'd like to attempt? Because to me it looks like you're running out of tricks, Frieza!"

Frieza glared and growled while King Cold stood impressed. "Well, this one is something else."

Back in the Other World, King Kai watched the fight himself. He felt a strong power level from someone down at Earth and was surprised that it wasn't Goku's and it was higher than Frieza's. He didn't know the name of this stranger but bet all hopes on him, "I didn't think it was possible but this kid is much stronger than Frieza. And after all Frieza did back on Namek, I hope this kid cleans his clock. Ya hear me? Kick his butt kid!" King Kai laughed to himself but was serious about the butt-whooping the boy was about to unleash on Frieza.

Trunks smirked, "Two down, one more to go. You got one last chance to hit me with everything you've got and then it's strike three Frieza; game over. You're out."

"It's time to put an end to this." Frieza said and flew high up into the air, Trunks and Pan watching his every move. Frieza raised a finger and formed a red ki ball. An all too familiar attack.

King Kai gasped, "Oh no! That's the same attack Frieza used to destroy Namek! If he shots that thing then Earth will be destroyed until it is nothing but ashes! I hope you know what you're getting into kid!"

"DIE!" Frieza yelled and threw the enormous, red fire ball at the Super Saiyan boy. Trunks made no attempts to move and the attack hit him. Pan flew out of the way to avoid destruction.

The Z-Fighters saw a red ball and their eyes widened. Krillin shouted to everyone, "Everyone! Get down!"

Frieza went back to the ground and walked towards his father. Cold said, "Finally, that little runt is finished."

The two Ice-jins turned to see the red ball rising instead of plummeting down to Earth's core!

"It can't be!" Frieza shouted in disbelief.

Trunks held Frieza's attack with one hand and with ease, "That's strike three Frieza."

Frieza growled and threw one last ki ball at the red ball, causing the red ball to explode on Trunks. The Z-Fighters felt the ground shake and another explosion formed in the background. Frieza smiled when he realized he had finally killed that Saiyan.

"Finally, four attempts." Cold laughed.

"Really? I could have sworn he gave you three." The three turned to see the female in front of them with a glare and mocking grin. "You've passed your striking limit. Well, Frieza, I'm said to say that you've lost this battle after all."

"Oh?" Frieza growled. "And why is that, you runt?"

"Just know this: watch your back!" Pan shot a blast at the two and they flew up into the sky to avoid the hit. They glared at the insolent female specimen and began to formulate her demise.

"Just what are you-" Frieza was interrupted when he heard a scream behind him. He turned to see Trunks, with his sword held high over his head. Frieza was completely frozen with fear and couldn't find it in himself to move out of the way. He knew that it would be too late and that this was going to be his demise.

Trunks then brought his sword down on Frieza. A slice was heard.

"What is that?" Tien asked, seeing three beings in the sky from hundreds of miles away. The others saw it too, except for Bulma. Gohan assumed once again that it might be Goku and so did Bulma. But Yamcha thought otherwise, but he knew it was a Super Saiyan. This made Vegeta clench his teeth and fists.

King Cold gasped when he saw his son sliced in half.

To finally finish it off, Trunks cut Frieza into more pieces and blasted him until he was nothing more but ashes and dust. Pan smiled and crossed her arms.

The Z-Fighters and King Kai gasped.

"F-Frieza!" King Cold stuttered, not believing that his son was gone.

"How could this be?" Vegeta asked. "He killed Frieza so effortlessly! But who is he?"

Krillin spoke, "Who knows? Let's just hope this guy is on our side."

Trunks landed on the ground and put his sword away. King Cold flew to the ground and glared at the stranger, but soon smiled. "Super Saiyan? I'm impressed, boy, really I am. To encounter a fighter of your caliber is a rare occurrence indeed. But it does present quite an opportunity. You see, I can appreciate a great talent such as yours. My eyes are no blinded by pride like my son's were. Join me and take Frieza's side as the Supreme Ruler of the Universe!"

"No a chance!" Trunks spat.

"Now don't be too hasty. This and every other world will be but the merest of bubbles of your collection. No? Alright, but grant me this: allow me to examine your sword. A weapon of such obvious quality begs to be admired. You have nothing to fear from me." He chuckled darkly under his breath.

Trunks smirked, took the sword out of the scabbard slowly, and threw it to him, "You wanna see my sword, huh? Here ya go."

King Cold held the sword with the deepest admiration. He's surely never seen this king of material in any sorts of craftsmanship. He cackled evilly, "Yes. Yes indeed. Remarkable craftsmanship. And I have a hunch that you would not have defeated my son were it not for this sword? What do you say, boy?"

"Believe what you want to." Trunks smiled.

King Cold got in a fighting stance, "I believe that you're nothing without this sword; that's what I believe!" He swung the sword at him, waiting for the sharp blade to connect with Trunks's head.

But it never came.

King Cold noticed the same girl who was partial the reason of his son's demise to be standing in front of him with machetes in each hand. Pan blocked the sword by putting her machetes in an x-formation. Cold gasped in surprise.

"Silly dumbass," Pan smirked, "It's not the sword that gives someone power, it's the power that you give it. Besides, he wouldn't need a sword to kill you and you certainly don't have to coordination or skill to handle a sword. You should have left Earth when you had the chance. Now you'll die just like your son."

King Cold screamed as a machete dug into his stomach, causing him to spit purple blood and drop the sword. King Cold tried to reason with the girl but she didn't fall for any of his tricks, she wasn't that stupid. Pan chopped him up into pieces and blasted him away. Trunks smiled at his friend and the dust cleared to see that King Cold is nothing but ash.

"See? That's how you kill without having to turn Super," Pan said jokingly.

"Oh come on! You know that's not fair!" Trunks argued and went back to his normal form.

"You were certainly dramatic out there, weren't you? All those speeches and cocky behavior." Pan nudged his shoulder, making him blush a light shade of pink.

"It was hard to concentrate with you yelling about fighting. It's not a show, Pan." Trunks pointed out.

Pan rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm just glad I got to kill that thing. But I wasn't completely satisfied, he died so easily like a roach, it wasn't fun. Especially since that I didn't have the chance to show him another Super Saiyan. Just imagine!"

Trunks laughed and put his sword back and so did Pan with her machetes.

"Oh looks like we have an audience." Pan said and the two turned to see the Z-Fighters in the sky who have been watching the whole ting with shock. "Wow, we left them speechless. Are they really the ones we are suppose to meet?"

"Yes, that's what mother said." Trunks said. He smiled at the group. "Hey guys! I know where Goku will be landing in a few hours!" He pointed east. "He'll be arriving that way, come on!"

Trunks and Pan flew and were soon followed by the bewildered group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said; I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters. This plot and script is taken from DBZ episodes 121 and 122. Remember, there will be some harsh language in the fiction so please don't report me. The last chapter is pretty long and this one will be just as long. **_Italics** - **_**mean thoughts****. Thanks for the lovely reviews! ****Please R&R**_**  
><strong>_

Chapter 3

The Z-Fighters stared at the two mysterious strangers as they flew east to somewhere. How did they know that Goku will be arriving? And the exact location and time? This was all too strange. They witness them kill two villains before they were able to destroy Earth and everything living on it. Each were thinking about following them or not. How can they trust them if they don't know them? This day wasn't exactly going as they apprehended. There was a minute of long, awkward silence.

"Well I'm going for it," Gohan said suddenly, surprising the others, "They know my dad!"

Krillin felt unsure, "Yeah, possibly, but how? They'd know Goku their whole life."

"I'm in," Tien smiled, siding with Gohan, and Chiaotzu gave him a look, "They seem pretty cool. Plus they saved us from Frieza, they can't be all that bad, right? I say we go."

Yamcha, who was holding Bulma next to him, voiced his opinion, "Well I don't trust them one bit, no way! This could be a trick."

"You don't trust me either," Bulma stated, "I say go."

"Definitely, I'd like to know who they are." Vegeta announced and the team flew off to catch up to the two strangers who somehow saved them without any effort. This was something they needed to figure out, especially about how they know Goku. They flew miles after miles after miles until Trunks and Pan landed on a flat plain area with rocks planted here and there.

Trunks turned his watch off, "Wow, my tracking meter still works with the original satellite. You rule ma!"

The Z-Fighters finally had caught up landed on the ground quietly. They each gave the two hard stares, waiting for them to speak. Surely they had to inform them of something else since they somehow predicted that Goku will arrive soon. But Trunks and Pan choose not to speak of the important events coming their way because if they do they'll give away their identities and ruin their existence.

"So," Pan whispered, "this is them?"

"Yep," Trunks replied.

They group sure seemed strange. There was a green creature, very tall, with a purple and white suit. A man with another eye on his forehead. A little kid with pale skin and red cheeks. A woman with blue-green hair. A man with scars on his face and a bowl-cut. A blue-cat like creature that can float in mid-air. A short man with an orange gi and a bald head. A boy with long black hair and blue-white uniform. Lastly, a man with brown flame-like hair and bright clothes that did not suit him at all!

The fighters examined the strangers. The two were young, probably around their teenage years. A boy with lavender hair and blue eyes and a girl with long black hair and black eyes and an orange bandana. They wore the same jacket, though. The girl had camouflage pants, black combat boots, and a short black tanktop. The boy had a black tanktop, dark gray pants, and gold boots. He carried a sword in his scabbard and the girl carried two machetes.

After a long stare off, Pan reached into Trunks' pocket and took out a case filled with microscopic capsules. She took a purple one labelled 2031, clicked the top, and then threw it on the ground as gas covered the little capsule. Then appeared a mini fridge.

"Look out guys, they're up to something!" Yamcha warned.

Pan rolled her eyes and Trunks opened the door to the fridge.

"How 'bout a cold drink?" Trunks offered, pulling out a can of Cola-flavored Hetap. "Goku is not due to arrive in two more hours. It's pretty hot and drink out here."

No one gave the mystery-boy a reply right away.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, "Well I don't see why not!"

"Yeah!" The boy with long black hair laughed and ran towards the fridge. Hours wandering in the desert has surely made him dehydrated. Besides, these two strangers weren't bad. He could trust them, unlike some people.

The short bald man yelled to the boy, "Wait, Gohan-"

Pan gasped lightly when she heard the name of her father. The boy with long black hair and blue-white uniform was her father? Even she had to admit there was a resemblance. Trunks noticed it too and smiled at his friend. Trunks and Gohan were friends back in the days ever since Gohan became his mentor. Pan wasn't sure how to feel about this at the moment so she let the sudden info sick in. Her father sure looked adorable when he was young, Bulma was right about that.

"Chill out Krillin, they're just sodas," Bulma said and went to get a soda as well.

Trunks smiled as he looked at his mother. This one was younger than the one in his timeline, although nothing really changed about his mother's appearance. Pan smirked when she saw the intelligent woman standing before her.

"Wow, what a great selection!" Gohan said.

Bulma smiled, "Yeah, I'm starting to like these two. They have root beer!"

"Orange for me!" Gohan said and cracked open a can. He took a long sip and sighed in satisfaction. "Ah good stuff!"

Bulma took a sip of root beer, "Yeah, super!"

Krillin still wasn't sure about the strangers but he was quite thirsty himself, "Um, is there a grape, guys?"

Krillin took a grape soda can and gulped it all down. Him and Gohan continued to drink the refreshing while Bulma stared at the two strangers. Mystery-boy and Mystery-girl both look so familiar that it was bugging her. There was something about them that made her wonder if they ever met before.

"Beer me," Pan said with an opened hand ready. Trunks was about to reach in the fridge until she cut him off, "I said _beer_, so don't give me any of that root beer. No roots, just regular beer, please."

Trunks rolled his eyes and tossed her a can. "I swear, you're impossible."

"Aren't you too young to be drinking, kid?" Tien questioned.

Pan shrugged and drank the refreshing beer.

"Excuse me," Gohan said to the two, "But how do you two know my dad?"

"Actually we've never met your dad before, we've only just heard about him." Pan answered, still surprised that her father was talking to her. This was the first time she had ever met Gohan. She didn't get the chance before because he disappeared and had die at the hands of the androids. Just the memory made her angry, but she finally got to see him, even if he was in his kid-stage.

"Then how do you know that he's going to arrive at this spot in two hours?" asked Krillin.

Trunks looked down, "We'll that's - sorry we can't say."

Vegeta then joined the conversation said in his customary vexed attitude, "Why not? I'll tell you: because you're up to something! Tell us now tough guy; who are you!?"

"I wish I could. Sorry." Trunks sighed.

Pan gave Vegeta a glare. Of course Trunks and Pan already knew that he was Vegeta, the father of Trunks. And of course, Bulma had told them all about Vegeta, including his demeanor. Trunks was surprised at Pan's affection because she had held his hand and gave him a comforting smile. Every time Trunks felt down in the dumps, Pan would be by his side and tell him that everything's okay. Trunks tried to hide the blush from the warm feeling.

Gohan then asked, "When you defeated Frieza you were a Super Saiyan, weren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I was." Trunks answered.

"That's a lie!" Vegeta yelled. "Look, my _friend_, Kakarot, the one you call Goku, and myself are the only Saiyans left! Kakarot's kid there is half-Saiyan, so if you include him that makes three of us. There is no way that you could have Saiyan blood!"

Everyone turned to Trunks.

"Yeah but we saw him!" Gohan argued. "He just defeated Frieza all by himself!"

"Well I'm calling him a liar, not a weakling." Vegeta stated.

Bulma then noticed the logo on the two's jackets. CC, that stood for her father's company, Capsule Corporation. Bulma pointed out, "Hey, you've got our logo on your jackets. That's my dad's company. Are you two our employees."

"No, not exactly, just a fan." Trunks lied.

"Oh, I see. Well, tell me your names and I'll recommend you to dad." Bulma suggested.

Yamcha joined in, "Yeah, why can't I have a secret name? That's not far."

"Damn you guys whine a lot." Pan sighed.

Bulma yelled to the others while pointing at Trunks, "Knock it off you guys! You're all just jealous. This guy defeated Frieza single handedly, so there!"

"Right!" Gohan agreed.

"Hmph." Vegeta growled.

Trunks blushed when his mother gave him a wink. Pan noticed it too and laughed under her breath. Aw, his mommy just stood up for him. Pan crumbled the can until it was nothing but the size of a pebble. Gohan noticed and stared at the girl and couldn't help but think that she reminded him of someone. Come to think of it, see hasn't said anything and they've only focused on the boy. See did defeat the big guy after all and she too was part of the secrecy along with the boy.

"Hey, you defeated that big guy, right?" Gohan asked the girl.

Pan smiled. "Yeah, I did. And his name is King Cold, Frieza's father."

Gohan's eyes widen, "But you did it with ease. You only used your swords."

Pan chuckled and took out her machetes. The others watched her every move and got in a fighting position.

"Watch out Gohan!" Yamcha warned.

"These are machetes, far different from swords. What he has there is a sword. This is made from tamahagane, a high quality of steel." Pan handed him one. "You want to hold it?"

Gohan laughed and held one, but dropping it once the weight threw him off guard, "Wow, tamahagane is pretty heavy."

"Ah, you get used to it." Pan picked it up and

"How did you kill King Cold so easily like that?" Krillin asked.

"He was incredibly slow and his ki was lower than mine, so in reality he was more of a bug. I just wished that I had used my powers instead of my weapons, that would have been way more fun for me. He didn't even put up a fight." said Pan.

"Power? Wait, are you a Saiyan too?" Gohan asked and his eyes doubled in size. Everyone turned to face the female

"Sure am, Gohan."

Vegeta growled. "Impossible! You two are liars! How are you both able to contain Saiyan blood in your system when there are only three Saiyans left!?" Silence. "Well!? Are you two just going to stand there like rocks or say something? Who are you both and why are you here?"

Piccolo hasn't said a word, he wasn't a social person. But he too was suspicious of these two. He did believe that they were both Saiyans because he could sense their ki. Both of their energy levels were bigger than Frieza and King Cold's combined! The Namekian was definitely going to keep an eye on them and he would surely get some answers. Something tells him that they're here for a reason. And not a good one.

It was completely silence and an hour passed by with utter silence.

Bulma and Krillin sat next to each other with her chin on her hands and his arms supporting his upper body weight. Yamcha stood while leaning against a rocky wall with Puar. Piccolo stood on the nearest cliff with his arms crossed and eyes focused on the blue sky with the golden sun in the background. Tien and Chiaotzu sat next to each other. Tien had his arms crossed and his eyes fixed on the two strangers while Chiaotzu drank a can of soda. Gohan stood by Krillin and looked pretty bored himself. Vegeta, out of the rest, gave the two the most cruelest and judgmental stare out of the others. He sat on a rock far across from the two.

Trunks and Pan sat on a rock with their backs pressed against each others. Pan was sharpening one of her machetes to pass the time. But Trunks couldn't help but take a quick look at his father. But of course Vegeta had to make a remark.

"What? What are you looking at, boy?" Vegeta demanded.

"Oh, um, nothing. It's just that I uh...like your shirt?" Trunks came up with a lie. Pan turned to look at Vegeta and chuckled when she finally noticed the pink shirt. This was too much.

Vegeta glared, "Yeah, you would."

Pan laughed louder than before and Trunks nudged her. Pan did feel slight sorrow for Trunks since his father was acting like the stubborn and mean prince he was. Pan rested her head on Trunks' shoulder and inhaled his addicting scent. Trunks smirked at the embrace but kept a straight face.

Gohan then faced Piccolo and went towards him, "Hey Piccolo, do you mind if I ask you about something?"

"What's that?" Piccolo had finally spoke.

"Well, uh, when Dende and the other Nameks went to resettle on that new planet you could have gone with him. I was wondering why you chose to stay here with us. They are your people."

"Well, I might join them someday," Piccolo answered, "But for now I feel like my mission is here on Earth. Sometimes connections between people run deeper than where they're from or what color skin they have."

"Hey," Bulma whispered to Krillin, "Now check this out. Is it me or do those two look kind of alike?"

Krillin knew who she was talking about: Mystery-Boy and Vegeta. Krillin raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, trying to get a better angle. "Well now that you mention it, I kind of see a resemblance. Well, I mean just in looks. The other kid is pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump."

"Well, he is a prince," Bulma pointed out.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Princes have to act bored, like the world isn't good enough for them."

"Huh? Vegeta seems more agitated than bored. Like he's got a bad case of hemorrhoids." Krillin ended jokingly and Bulma snickered a little.

Vegeta had caught the boy looking at him again, "Why do you keep looking over here? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much then you can have it!"

Trunks looked away, "No thank you."

"Then knock it off kid!"

Trunks couldn't help but smile. He was everything his mother said he was.

Tien then whispered to Chiaotzu, "Maybe Goku met these two somewhere out in space, Chiaotzu. He has been gone a while.

"But they told Gohan that they haven't met Goku." Chiaotzu disagreed.

"But how do they know the exact spot that Goku's going to land two hours before he arrives?"

Pan hissed, "Wow, you guys are bad at whispering."

Yamcha's voice then raised, "Maybe they're wrong. Maybe Goku's not coming!"

Everyone then looked up into the sky.

Bulma said, "Well the only way to find out is to wait two hours, right?"

"Yeah," Yamcha answered.

"Well how long has it been?"

"One hour."

"Well then...JUST CHILL OUT FOR ONE MORE HOUR!"

"WELL YOU CAN FIND ANOTHER RIDE HOME!"

"FINE!"

Trunks and Pan couldn't help but laugh at their constant arguing. The Bulma in their timeline had said that Yamcha wasn't the exact gentleman but more of a player. She said they had an on-and-off relationship and it ended completely when Yamcha left her for another woman. How did Bulma get with Vegeta? It was kind of hard to picture since they hated each other, but Vegeta did live with Bulma. It was more of a one-night stand really, well, on Vegeat's side. Bulma was crazily in love with Vegeta and carried his kid. But Vegeta didn't show love or said so, but chances are he didn't considering his everyday attitude.

The next hour was long and quiet.

Trunks' watch alarm went off and he clicked it off.

Pan sighed happily, "Oh thank Kami and the glory stars."

Trunks smirked and got up and announced, "Hey that's it. Two hours have passed. Goku should be arriving here any second now."

Bulma and Krillin jumped up from their seats with excited expressions, "Really!?"

It was then all the men and Pan felt a big energy level coming from the sky. Could this really be Goku? Where these strangers right after all? Gohan's face was covered with a huge smile and his fists clenched in anxious and happiness. He father is finally home! He's finally here. He would surely thank the strangers soon enough once he gets to meet his father again for a very long time.

"He's coming!" yelled Krillin.

"Man, those kids were right after all." Yamcha admitted.

Bulma groaned slightly, "You guys are nuts. My woman's intuition isn't picking up anything right now."

Gohan shouted, "No it's true! He's finally home! My dad's back."

Pan smiled as her father was jumping up and down with excitement. She met her father and now she's finally going to meet her grandfather who held a legendary title. Trunks noticed Pan glistening with hope and content and placed a hand on her shoulder. They all waited watching the sky until they saw a little white light speeding down.

"Look, it's him! Dad!" Gohan cheered.

The light turned out to be a space-pod and it came down with incredible force. The ship then smashed into Earth's crust and a mini explosion occurred. Everyone took off the find the ship. Some ran, some flew, but they went together with same speed. Well, Pan helped Bulma and had to carry her since she wasn't that fast. Bulma thanked the Mystery-Girl and they reached to where the pod landed. Everyone circled the big hole in the ground and eyed the ship. The door then opened slowly and out appeared who they expected: Son Goku.

Goku stepped out of the shipped and looked up to see his friends and family already standing there, as if they already knew where and when he was coming. "Uh, hey guys!"

Everyone cheered. Well, except for Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks and Pan. However, the two strangers smiled and Pan clapped lightly.

Gohan felt ecstatic. "What took you so long dad?" But that didn't stop the cheers and hurrahs.

"Woohoo! Goku!"

"Welcome back to Earth, buddy!"

Goku flew upward slowly and landed on the ground in front of the ground and his mind was clouded with questions, "Hey guys, how in the world did you know I was going to be here?"

Bulma then pointed at Trunks and Pan, "They told us. I think they might be some fans of yours."

"They know all about you daddy!" Gohan added.

"But how?" Goku raised an eyebrow and looked at the two strangers. Surely he has never met them before. But how did these two know where and when he'll be coming back? Especially when neither of them had met him before?

Everyone, besides the strangers, gave Goku questioning looks.

"They knew the exact time and place of your arrival Goku!" Bulma informed.

"That's impossible," Goku explained, "We've never even met!"

"Well that's what they said but they must have been tracking your ship in outerspace." Bulma guessed.

Goku placed his chin in his hand, "Really? I don't know. Frieza tried to do that but I could sense his energy level as he passed me. He sure was in a hurry to beat me home. But my Gosh, what in the world happened here guys? Who defeated Frieza? Was it you Piccolo? Or was it you Vegeta?"

Piccolo answered, "Neither of us did. It was this guy. He did it with ease. He turned Super Saiyan and picked him apart using his sword and speed. This girl right here killed Frieza's father, King Cold, instantly with her weapons. She too is a Saiyan."

Goku's eyes widen as his view zoomed in on the two strangers. "Huh? A Super Saiyan? I can't believe it! That's outstanding! Can you imagine a Super Saiyan at his age? Fantastic!" He ignored all the disbelieving looks everyone gave him.

"Hey!" Vegeta yelled. "Aren't you forgetting something? You, your son, and I are the only Saiyans still alive!"

Goku smiled at the boy with lavender hair, "Well, if he says he's a Super Saiyan then that's good enough for me."

"Oh, honestly Goku, you take things way too lightly sometimes!" Bulma scoffed and put her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner.

"No I don't," Goku blinked and shook his head, clearly oblivious to what she was referring to. "And wow! A female Saiyan? That's incredible. You defeated Frieza's father? Wow, this day is full of surprises, isn't it?"

"Goku," Trunks spoke, his voice rough and serious, catching Goku's attention, "Can we have a word with you?"

"With me?"

Pan nodded, wearing her normal glare to show her stern tone, "Yes. Just the three of us."

Everyone turned to face them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said; I do not own DB/Z/GT or any of their characters. This plot and script is taken from DBZ episode 122. Remember, there will be some harsh language in the fiction so please don't report me. This is a continuation of the last chapter because I felt like there should have been two parts. **_Italics** - **_**mean thoughts****. Thanks for the lovely reviews! ****Please R&R**_**  
><strong>_

Chapter 4

Goku went serious and gave them a curt nod, "All right then."

The three began to walk away until Yamcha questioned, "Hey! What are they exactly trying to say!?"

Goku waved, "It's okay guys. I'll be right back!"

The three flew off far away from the others so they were out of earshot, but Piccolo was watching the three with cautious eyes and his ears pricked up. Trunks and Pan stood next to each other and across from Goku. Goku eyed the two mysteriously and wondered why they would want to talk to him. By the looks of their faces they're not here to bring any good news.

Trunks smiled, "Thanks man."

"No problem," Goku smiled as well, "But shoot! I should thank you two for beating Frieza and Cold. I had a chance to finish Frieza, but I was only fooling myself thinking that he could change."

Pan smirked, "Not him. He was out of control and you were suppose to stop him. But when he landed and you weren't around, we had to step in. We didn't think you'd make it."

Goku sighed, "Yeah. His ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained two hours on me." He clenched his fist, glared at the ground, and then crossed his arms in a huff. "I knew he was going to hurt the people here. I was about to make my move. But then you two came along." He ended with a positive and grateful tone.

Trunks smirked and raised an eyebrow, "And just how were you going to make a move in just two hours away in space?"

"Well thanks to a technique I learned, I could have been there in seconds."

Pan's jaw dropped and Trunks' eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! It's called **_Instant Transmission_**!" Goku winked.

Trunks asked, "You mean like time travel?"

"No. You dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised by how much ground you can cover going 86,000 thousands miles per second!" Goku laughed.

"No kidding? We had no idea you had that ability," Trunks then faced the ground with a short glare. Pan felt the same way he did and too felt upset. This meant that they came too early and they could have left Goku to defeat Frieza and Cold. And now they made a mistaken appearance in front of the others.

Goku added, "Yeah the people on Yardrat taught it to me. They weren't very strong but they knew some amazing techniques. And I think they like me because I could eat as much as they could."

Pan and Goku simultaneously gave the nervous Son laugh. Just like Goku, Pan too can eat that others wouldn't consider _polite_. They were Sons after all and that's one of their few faults that ran in the family. Goku thankfully didn't pay no mind to how Pan chuckled similar to him.

"Man what a bummer." Trunks sighed. Goku raised an eyebrow to why this kid was suddenly upset by what he just told them. "If we had known that you didn't need our help with Frieza and Cold, we could have waited and come to you alone and avoided the risk of meeting all the others."

"The risk?" Goku questioned. "What do you mean?"

Trunks and Pan shared a look, sighed, and then turned to Goku. Trunks then said, "Okay, I don't mind answering that question but first let me ask you something: can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well at first I wasn't able to. It happens spontaneously. But now I can control it."

"All righty!" Pan exclaimed. "Do you mind showing us, Gran - _Goku_!"

Pan sighed in relief when Goku didn't realize her mistake of calling her _grandpa_. Trunks did notice it however and held in his laughter. Pan blushed furiously, noticing his expression, and punched him in the shoulder, hard enough to hurt. Trunks glared and rubbed his arm while Pan gave him a sly smirk.

Pan turned back to Goku with serious black eyes, "Please, Goku."

Goku nodded. "Okay." And in an instant, he raised his energy level extremely high. Even the other Z-Fighters could feel it raising uncontrollably and the ground shook slightly. Trunks and Pan watched with amazement as his power levels went up in each passing second and his hair flashing to a golden tint. His eyes that were once black were now a bright teal. Goku's hair stood up in a golden flame and his teal eyes showed a menacing stare that he once gave to Frieza before he was about to die. A gold aura surrounded the warrior.

Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan's jaws were on the floor at the sight of Goku.

"What's going on guys?" Bulma asked, "Goku has blonde hair. How wild!"

"He just turned Super Saiyan," Gohan informed, just as shocked as the others. Bulma turned to him, never hearing of this Super Saiyan stuff before.

"How could he generate that much power?" Tien gawked.

"I know, it's mind-boggling," Yamcha stuttered, "Goku's on fire!"

Even Piccolo's eyes were widened at the harsh air full of Goku's energy.

However, Vegeta wasn't pleased with Kakarrot's transformation. Of course he was surprised, but the thought of a low-class Saiyan like him that had surpass the Prince of Saiyans triggered the man. How could it be that Kakarrot could possess this much power without even trying? He was going to get his answers, he assured that.

"Are you satisfied?" Goku asked the two.

"Yes, we are," Pan answered, gaping at her grandfather.

Trunks smiled, "Man, how awesome. I'd forgotten what it feels like looking from the outside-in."

Goku's stern expression never changed. He knew that they wanted more than to just see him in his Super form. He wasn't going to give in just yet, he needed to question them more so he can finally get the answers that the others had wanted to know themselves, "So, what's next, friend?"

"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans," Trunks answered.

His lavender hair stood up and it went in a golden-flame structure. Goku's eyes widen and Pan giggled at his expression. Goku was surprised that the kid was right about him turning Super to kill Frieza. It was great opportunity to see what another Super Saiyan looked like. He felt Trunks' energy levels and if anything, it was just as high as his! Pan took a step back, knowing that there will soon be a brawl. Trunks had even told her that if he met Goku he wanted to test his strengths. His and Goku's.

Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin's eyes grew four times it's size. Piccolo raised an eyebrow and saw as the kid transformed and compared to Goku in looks and strengths. Vegeta was more furious than ever.

"So, I was right, you weren't lying," Goku said, "You are a Super Saiyan."

In an instant, Trunks reached for his sword and was ready to strike Goku. The blade was a mere inch away from his face and Trunks' raised an eyebrow to why he didn't try to dodge his attack. Pan smirked at her grandfather for not being scared of a weapon that was likely to slice him in half, Super Saiyan or not.

"Why didn't you tried to avoid it?" asked Trunks.

"I searched your feelings." Goku answered simply. "I knew you weren't going to actually attack."

"Yes, I see," Trunks smiled and raised his sword again, "Okay, but this is for real this time so give it everything you got."

Goku raised a finger, which confused the two dearly. However, Trunks kept his word and attack him with his sword. But Goku used his finger to block ever slice and not even a cut appeared on his skin! Pan watched with amazement in her coal eyes. When Trunks was finished, he jumped back and smiled at Goku once more.

"So everything we've heard is true," Trunks exclaimed, "You're good. No, you're great!"

Goku smiled, "So, is that all?"

Before Trunks could say anything, Pan then said, "Hey, the testing isn't done yet. You still have to fight another Super Saiyan."

Goku's eyes widen in shock. Piccolo looked at the girl with wonder. He could hear the conversation due to his Namekian hearing. What other Super Saiyan? There was already two, what could this girl be talking about now? At this point, everyone was focusing on the three. They couldn't hear like people but they could see them clearly from afar.

Goku blinked, "What other Super Saiyan? There's only two."

Pan smiled and her long black hair flew up. "Nope, there's another."

With that, she yelled furiously as her hair turned gold and her coal eyes went teal. Everyone in the desert watched as the ground shook once more and her energy level raised to a level no one could ever believe! Goku was frozen in his spot as he saw before his very eyes as this girl had just turned Super Saiyan without breaking a sweat! This had to be a dream, this didn't feel real.

Krillin gulped, "Um...is she...?"

"Yep," Gohan choked out, "She's a Super Saiyan."

"Oh wow," Bulma gasped.

Piccolo's jaw dropped and nothing left his lips. Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Puar felt the great wave of energy and were amazed by this girl's power level. If anything it was larger than the boy's! How could this be possible. How could these two be Saiyan if there were only three left. And still, what would they want with Goku? Vegeta was still furious to how Kakarrot and those two could surpass him. How could they get so strong in such little time? Who were those two anyway? So many questions yet no answers.

"Hold on! You're a Super Saiyan too!?" Goku gasped out.

Pan smirked. "Surprised?"

Faster than a blink of an eye, Pan came at Goku with a strike to the cheek. Trunks watched as Goku's head turned slightly at the great force Pan has withdrawn. Pan was a little content that she got to show off her powers but was confused to why her grandfather didn't try to avoid the blow. Was it too fast for him? No, that couldn't be it. Why was he just standing there like a statue?"

"So what, are you just a terrible dodger when it comes with blows or you just like to stand there and take it?" Pan questioned.

Goku smiled slightly, "I'm still amazed. I've never seen a female Saiyan let alone a Super Saiyan."

Goku grabbed her arm and went to punch her in the stomach, but she kicked his fist away just in time to escape his clutch. She threw three ki blasts at him but it did no damage. Before Pan could do her signature move, she realized that it was a family technique and Goku would grow suspicious of who she is. So Pan thought it was time to stop.

Pan went back to her regular mode, "You really are strong. I'm glad the stories we've heard weren't tall-tales."

"That's great to hear."

Trunks said, "Sorry about the secrecy, but we need your word that you won't tell anyone else what I'm about to say."

"Well," Goku contemplated, "I never had a problem keeping secrets. But sure, you have my word."

"Thank you. My name is Trunks. This is going to sound really strange but I'm not from this time. I traveled here in a time machine 20 years from the future."

Goku gasped, "Really!? From the the future? That's incredible!"

Trunks continued, "Yes, Vegeta was right. Only he, yourself, and Gohan have Saiyan blood. I got mine from _him_, Vegeta, he is my father."

"WHAT!? YOU'RE KIDDING!? WOW!"

Pan and Trunks couldn't help but chuckle at Goku's expression. Of course it would have been a shock. Just wait until he found out who the mother is.

"You're absolutely sure that Vegeta's your father?"

"Yes. I'm half-Saiyan, half-Earthling."

Goku blinked, "You're serious. Wow, _Vegeta's son_. My Gosh."

Goku looked back to see Vegeta wearing his normal glare and crossed arms. Once he saw the narrow stare, Goku knew that him and Trunks looked alike. Sure Trunks had the lavender hair and Vegeta's was dark brown, but other than that they pretty much had similitude.

Goku caught his breath, "Yes, yes, I could see the resemblance. Wow."

Trunks added, "I will be born 2 years from now."

"Haha! No kidding! Vegeta's going to be a daddy, who would have ever thought-?"

"Goku," Trunks began in a stern tone, "We didn't come here to tell you that. We have to warn you about something."

Goku gave them his undivided attention.

Pan started with a serious stare, "In 3 years, in morning of May 12th at 10am, a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island 9 miles southwest of South City. They have dreadful power, even by our standards. They're monsters Goku, that's the best way I've learned to describe them: monsters. Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you know will be gone for good."

"What's the deal? Are they aliens?" growled Goku.

"No," Trunks corrected, "They're both androids created right here on Earth. Their creator is Gero. Dr. Gero, the mastermind responsible for the old Red Ribbon Army. Do you remember?"

"Yeah! But I defeated them!" Goku argued, not seeing how this could be possible.

Bulma then broke the silence after watching the group far across from them, "Man, for three people who don't know each other, they sure do have a lot to talk about."

"But hey, talking isn't bad. It's a lot better than fighting," Krillin pointed out.

"At least he doesn't have his sword anymore. Or that they're Super Saiyans now." Gohan agreed.

Krillin joked, "Yeah, and your dad put his finger away too."

The others, however, have the three Super Saiyans skeptical stares.

"No way. Same guy? Wow," said Goku.

"That's him."

"But how? He lived?"

"Thanks to you," Trunks said regretfully. Once he saw Goku's disappointed face, and got a punch in the arm from Pan, he added on, "Yes, that's one battle you're going to wish you'd fought to the very end. Look, I'm sorry to say that Goku, we know you're a good person, but letting Dr. Gero escape was a mistake that is going to haunt you and everyone you know. He's probably working on these monsters as we speak. We're still not sure where his laboratory is but if I knew, I would be paying him a visit instead of you."

"Hey! Don't forget me, too!" Pan interjected, pounding a fist to her open palm.

Trunks continued, "It's hard to describe these creatures, Goku. They're unlike anyone you've ever faced. Nothing even comes close to rivaling the technology that gave them birth. It's mind-bottling how strong they are."

Goku then asked, "But what's his plan? What is he trying to accomplish with them?"

Pan answered for Trunks, "No one really knows. The moment those things were able to think for themselves, they rebelled."

Pan and Trunks looked at the ground, remembering the slaughters they've come to face that the androids were responsible for. The memory taunts them with every sleeping and waking hour.

"And they've had their own twisted, merciless agenda ever since then. There's no rhyme or reason to what they do. The machines of destruction, man-eaters, their first act after being born was to turn on their own creator Dr. Gero himself."

Trunks stated, "These androids are ruthless, they delight in causing pain and chaos. Living on Earth in our time is like living in a nightmare. Always running and hiding, looking for a way out."

Goku crossed his arms, "My Gosh. You both defeated Frieza and his father in a flash and yet from what you're saying these androids are even stronger than you two."

"They are, for sure," Pan stated, "Hunting us down is one of their favorite hobbies. Super Saiyans is still nothing against these androids, no matter how hard we train. There's nothing we could do except run."

Goku then came to a realization, "Wait, but what about all the others? Aren't they helping you two?"

"They can't. They're dead," Trunks answered, surprising Goku, "Three years from now, the Earth's special forces will be gone. I was all that was left, I was doing the best I can but they were all gone! Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, they're all going to lose their lives against the androids in the horrible battle. There will be only _one_ survivor."

Pan saw how shaky Trunks' hands were and held it. Trunks allowed her warmth to comfort him.

"That's my mentor and best friend, Gohan. He narrowly escapes from that battle but then 13 years later, _they_ finally get him. That was 4 years ago in our time and as you already know Piccolo is already gone so there was no chance in reviving anyone with the dragonballs."

Yamcha tilted his head to the side, "Now what's the deal? They look like somebody just died over there."

The group still continued to watch Goku and the two strangers to see if they could pick up on something.

Trunks said, "After Gohan died, I met my friend here," he gestured to Pan, "She found my mother and I and we've been training ourselves for when we face the androids again, in hopes of winning of at least saving lives. But sadly, we couldn't keep up with them. We're lucky to make it out alive. Making the time machine also cost us many precious lives, so many that had suffered at the hands of those beasts."

Trunks let go of Pan's hand and went into hysterics, "Damn them! They're just far too strong!"

Pan patted his back and her coal eyes were filled with sorrow. She whispered softly, "It'll be okay, Trunks."

"Wait a sec," Goku began, "Trunks, what happens to me? Do I die in the battle as well?"

"No. You die before it." Trunks answered regretfully, "Not too long from now, you're going to catch a virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it."

"WHAT!?" Goku gasped in disbelief.

Pan then said, "We're sorry to be the barriers of bad news. It's a radical virus, you'll start hearing about it soon. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"What a bummer," Goku sighed, "Being killed by a stupid virus. What a waste! Damn it! I really want to fight those androids! I don't even get to take a crack at them."

Trunks and Pan stared at the man with shock.

"You mean after all you just heard, you'd still want to fight them?" asked Trunks. "Aren't you scared of them at all?"

"Well, sure, a little bit. All challenges are scary at first, but maybe I can make a difference," Goku declared while clenching his fists.

Pan crossed her arms and smirked at her grandfather, admiring what he had just said. Trunks and Pan didn't think he would actually still want to fight them after hearing how they're killing-machines that do what they do for no reason.

Trunks smiled, "A guy like you probably could. You're a true warrior. My mother and Gohan were right about you, Goku. We can trust you. We're glad we can."

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Pan reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial full of pills, "Here, take this Goku, for your health."

"My health?" Goku blinked, now carrying the vial.

"It's an antidote. There's no cure for that nasty virus you're going to get but in our time there is. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine," Pan informed.

"You're kidding me!" Goku smiled. "Wow! Awesome! It's purple too! I bet it's grape flavored."

Pan chuckled at this.

"We shouldn't be doing this, Goku," Trunks warned, "because it's going to change history. But some history should change. Things are pretty bad. We're living in fear, with no way out. It's terrible. But _you_ can make a difference, Goku. My mother told me that you could and now I believe her."

"You're mother knows me?" Goku asked. "Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

"Now." Trunks and Pan answered in unison.

"Wow! I know your mom, huh? That's bizarre! Does she live near me or something?"

Trunks pointed to Bulma from afar, "She's standing right there."

Goku gasped and fell to the floor. Trunks and Pan watched. Trunks tried not to laugh but Pan held her stomach from doing so. Goku went into hysterics and thought that he was hearing things. It took Goku all his power to catch his breath.

"BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER!?"

Vegeta then said, "That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarrot went down!"

Bulma added, "That's weird. I could have sworn I heard Goku call my name."

Goku got up, "Wow! Bulma and Vegeta, huh? Unbelievable, I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha. But man, Vegeta?"

"They don't stay together long," Trunks said, remembering what his mother had told him about Yamcha, although she didn't get into too much detail of how she ended up with Vegeta. "It's, uh, more of a passion kind of thing. You know how stubborn they are. Yamcha and my mother are going to break up. He finds someone else and my mom, she falls in love with my dad. Of course he could never admit he loves my mother."

"No shock there," Goku agreed, "I know them and, man-o-man, they're the feistiest two people I know."

"I don't really remember my dad so it was really great to meet him. He's a cranky guy but he's impressive," Trunks said, smiling, and looking back over to see his father.

Yamcha noticed the stare and said, "Hey, that guy is looking over here, isn't he?"

Puar nodded, "Hey, and it looks like he's smiling."

Trunks said to Goku, "They're going to get together soon, but if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them Goku, or else I might not be born."

Goku smiled, "Hey, not a problem!"

"Well, we better be off. Or my mother might get worried sick and think the mission went wrong," Trunks announced, "She needs to know that everything went okay."

"Hold on!" Goku interrupted. He turned to Pan, "Then who are you? I've heard about Trunks, are you his sister?"

Pan shook her head, "I think I should tell you." She giggled.

"Are you sure?" Trunks whispered to his raven-haired best friend.

Pan nodded, "My name is Pan and I am your granddaughter."

"WHAAAAAAT!"

Pan laughed, "I know, didn't see that coming, did ya?"

"Wait," Goku paused, "That means..."

"Yes, Gohan is my father. I am a quarter-Saiyan. He meets a woman and accidentally gets her pregnant at 17. I know it's very young at his age but him and my mother fell in love. But he didn't know that I existed and him and my mother lost contact after the androids came to Satan City, a place where she lived. My mother claims that Gohan couldn't find her again and she thought that he thought she was dead, but she knew that he was still alive, she believed in him. But 5 years later after I was born, the androids killed my mother and I escaped. I came across grandma Chi-Chi and we found Capsule Corp. and lived with Bulma and Trunks. Him and I have been training against the androids but couldn't do much damage. Trunks, Bulma, and Chi-Chi told me all about you, grandpa. It was an honor meeting you and my father. Even if he is a kid in this time, it was great to meet him for the first time."

"Wow," Goku sighed, "I can't believe I'm going to have a granddaughter. This is amazing! Wow, my son has a daughter in the future, it's so bizarre. I'm glad Chi-Chi is okay. Send her and Bulma my love and tell them thanks. For everything. And thanks for the antidote, you two are great!"

"You're welcome," Trunks and Pan bowed.

"We wish you and the others the best of luck in the battle," Pan added.

"Thank you two so much for this. Now that I've meet you two, I'll be with you both in spirit. Not to mention Chi-Chi and Bulma. Make sure you two keep a good eye on them." Goku declared.

Before they could walk away any further, Goku suddenly asked, "Wait! Can't I get a hug from my granddaughter?"

Pan froze. Trunks noticed this and smiled, holding her hand for a quick second. She looked into his baby blue eyes and she felt assured. Pan turned and saw the smile on her grandfather's face and his arms wide opened. Now Pan isn't much of a hugger, but for him she was willing to make an exception. Pan ran to him and the two Sons hugged for a while.

"Goodbye, grandpa," Pan said one last time before breaking the hug.

Pan and Trunks waved goodbye, ran, and then flew off into the sky. Goku waved away as well.

Goku place a finger on his chin and mumbled to himself with a thinking face, "Man. 3 years? How am I suppose to tell everyone?"

Suddenly, the rest of the gang ran towards Goku after they saw the two strangers leave. Of course Goku wasn't going to say anything that could affect Trunks's and Pan's existence.

"Goku, what was all that about? What did they say?" Krillin asked.

"Oh nothing!" Goku lied. But of course they could see right through him.

"Really?" Piccolo asked. "It didn't sound like nothing to me."

"Wait, you heard everything?" Goku asked.

"Namekian hearing is strong, Goku. Don't worry, I won't say anything that could affect your friends but they need to hear this so we could change our destines."

"Destines?" Bulma repeated.

Piccolo explained about how two androids will appear on which location on which time and who dies and who survives. Of course many were shocked to hear this, but now they knew what he meant about changing their own futures for the good. Some thought that this could be false, but those two from the future did know when and where Goku was going to arrive, so they weren't taking any chances. Of course the Z Fighters were going to train everyday for the past three years in order to be strong enough to kill these machines.

Trunks and Pan were in the time machine and looked over to the group.

"Father," Trunks began but knew that no one but Pan could hear him, "You're so tough and proud. Hard and cold like a rock. But we both know deep down your heart beats like mine does. I know you feel. I am your son and I will always love you. It was great to see you, dad. Young mother, may the good spirits keep you safe."

Pan shared a few words as well, "Father, my mother said that you were a good man. You fought for what you believed in. You fought to save the world so we could stop living in fear. You risked your life for others and for that we are grateful. Thank you for training Trunks and teaching him so that he could one day take your place in keeping the world safe. Maybe I'll join him. Even though you are young in this timeline, it was great to see you. You too, grandfather, you're a true legend just like grandma and Bulma said. I will always admire you both and the others who will fight. We are forever in your debt. Hopefully we gave you all the information to keep each and everyone of you alive after the battle ends."

The two friends waved and went back to their timeline.


End file.
